ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien-Bunn
Lore ''' '''The Alien-Bunns grew in size on a planet known as Loovin. This planet was filled with lots of vegetation everywhere you turned, there was all sorts of plants, and a lot of Alien-Bunns. These species were very kind to one another, and to many other species that stopped by their planet. They were happy in their own secluded place living their life as they pleased. This peaceful time had lasted for many years until one unfateful day.... an unknown species had come to their planet. The Alien-Bunns were very excited to meet this new species, like they would react to any species, but the visitors had other ideas in mind. Eventually this species attacked and killed off most of the Alien-Bunn race. A few survivors fled in fear of getting killed as well. After floating in space for a week, they landed on a planet known as earth. They were too tired and discouraged to continue on. Two brave Alien-Bunns joined together and gave the Bunns an encouraging speech. The Bunns were thrilled and followed the two brave ones to their new forever home Pony Town. What happened to their Planet is unknown. Some say that it was destroyed, while others believe that the mysterious species over took the planet. All we know is that the Alien-Bunns aren't leaving any time soon. Appearance Each Alien-Bunn is unique in their looks. Some have certain traits that others don't. But all Alien-Bunns have a few traits that separate them from the rest. Each Alien-Bunn has antennas at the top of their head, each are a different color. There eyes are different shades of the same color, the outer eyes are darker while the inner eyes are lighter. They all have different but bun like tails. Each Bunn wears a different neck piece depending on its type. Alien-Bunns can be found in all sorts of colors. There are a few rare colors but most colors are normally found on many Bunns. Every few Bunns have freckles on their face, its not uncommon that you will see this. Alien-Bunns have no mark on their side, they just know who is who in their group. Types There are many kinds of Alien-Bunns that can be found most any group of the species. They all come in different shapes, colors, and sizes. Normal *Normal types are your average Bunns. They are very curious and are very kind to any new species they meet. *They can be found with any color. Royal *Royal-Bunns are the leaders of the group. They are loyal to their subjects and will put their life before anyone else. *Their colors contain purple and green. Nature *Nature-Bunns are very mother like. They are the most caring of the Bunns and will make sure every Bunn is ok before they worry about themselves. *Their colors contain greens and browns. Icy / Winter *Winter-Bunns are very quiet. They don't do very much and can usually be found sleeping in groups with other Winter-Bunns. They also tend to sleep longer in the summer and are usually active during the winter. *Their colors contain light blues, cyans, and whites Fire *Fire-Bunns are a very aggressive species. They are still kind but tend to have a short temper and think fighting is the solution to most problems. *Their colors contain reds, oranges, yellows, and (sometimes) blacks Water *Water-Bunns are very calm and relaxed. They tend to take things a bit slow and don't like to rush anything. They also are known to have a talented singing voice. *Their colors contain blues, dark blues, and cyans Light / Sun *Light-Bunns are very energetic when it comes to the smallest of things. They are able to spread joy to any Bunns. They are like a "Ball of Sunshine." They also pair well with Shadow-Bunns. *Their colors contain whites, light yellows, and (sometimes) light oranges. Shadow / Dark *Shadow-Bunns are a very sad species. They tend to be the depressed part of the species. They can be only cheered up by Light-Bunns. They are known to be found laying right next to Light-Bunns to keep their happiness constant. *Their colors contain blacks, greys / grays, and (very rarely) white Noms *Nom-Bunns are a very hungry species. They always have food with them and are always willing to share with other Bunns. *They can be found in any color. And that's the Alien-Bunn species for you! If you have any further questions please ask WoAhThErEbUsTeR (#5998) or Kacadilla (#2424) on discord. Category:Species